Journeys In Store
by lovelytunes
Summary: Continuation from the previous Pi Li MIT sequel - More Games In Store.
1. Warm Reception

It was a night of merriment when Teacher Cherry, 007, 747, 187 and Tian Mo Xing brought back the Whitzer Prize Award to Sir Remus Chiang's mansion after their attendance at the highly-acclaimed ceremony. It turned out that Sir Remus was a member of the organising committee behind the award project so there was no way that he could take the place of the Pi Li MIT team in accepting the prize.

They all gathered at the spacious living room to enjoy their coffee and chatted happily.

Teacher Cherry gladly expressed, "I should say great thanks to you, Sir Remus, for helping us so much and then now, for providing accomodation for us all here..."

The kind old man chuckled, "We're all in some way related to one another through Sheng Ying so I just regard as playing a role that's fit for me...And may I ask of you all, call me 'Uncle Remus' if you can...I don't like formalities..."

They all laughed. Then 747 added thoughtfully, "Wait, shouldn't 007 call you differently?? I mean, 'Grandfather'??"

There was silence that followed and 007 appeared somewhat uneasy. Tian Mo Xing quickly interrupted, "Oh, this coffee tastes real nice...I'll be the first to comply then...'Uncle Remus'...And..." She strived to change the topic fast. "Ya, you know what? Just before we all board our flight here yesterday...Someone even told us that there was gonna be a new school detective animation show about to air soon...Strangely, each of us four resemble the cartoon characters!" She pretended to laugh just to suppress the awkwardness amongst them.

Sir Remus took a sip of his coffee and then nodded, "Yes, I understand..." He then called one of his helpers, who then handed a sheet of paper to him to show the gang.

"Ah...exactly the same!!" Tian Mo Xing exclaimed upon seeing it.

"So this is...a faxed copy...of the show's poster...Hey, we're all in it..." Teacher Cherry made out.

187 found it intriguing, "Quite adorable we are..."

007 noticed, "The same acronym...MIT...but now it stands for, 'Master Intelligence Team'..."

747 suggested, "So are they trying to avoid unnecessary issues by changing our group identity??"

Sir Remus deduced, "I'm sure by now, Pi Li MIT, is not an unknown fact after having gone through so much challenges for a considerable period...All of your stories would have been leaked out to the world in one way or another...So I shall say, make the most use of this early spring break for you gang to unwind...Otherwise, I'm afraid you all might not be able to handle hordes of fans asking for your autographs upon returning to Taiwan...Am I right??"

They all laughed at his remarks. He then announced that everyone should go for a sumptuous dinner feast that he had prepared for them and they all hurried to the dinning hall.

Later that night, most were already extremely tired and retreated to their rooms for rest. Yet, a mindful Tian Mo Xing couldn't bring herself to easily fall asleep.

She went out of her room and looked about while counting the disturbingly similar doors down the wide hallway. Coming upon one of them, she struggled to affirm that it should be the right one. After knocking lightly on it for some time, the person inside called out that she could enter. Tian Mo Xing wondered suspiciously of why 007's voice has turned out to be so hoarse. However, she still went in.

Seeing Uncle Remus seated with a book in hand by his study desk, Tian Mo Xing gasped, "Sorry Uncle Remus, I didn't mean to distract you...Sorry..." She quickly turned about to leave but he stopped her.

"Tian Mo Xing...It's alright, just stay and I have something for ya," he told and got up from his chair.

She was surprised but still, slowly walked up to him.

Uncle Remus then unlocked one of his chest drawers and took out something from inside. It was actually a bright glistening necklace with a lovely red-orange coloured pendant.

Tian Mo Xing was amazed. He held it towards her and explained, "This Carnelian gemstone necklace, I think, is time to leave it to your care..."

As much as the jewelry adornment attracted her liking, Tian Mo Xing immediately refused, "No, I can't have it..."

He simply placed it into her hands, "This is actually my gift for Zhan Shi De's grandmother...She is just not that fortunate and died young of an illness...In order to not let our son, who is, as everyone knows, the ingenious Dr James, to live in a single-parent family, she and I made a promise to send him away for adoption...However, nowadays, he would never forgive me for doing so..."

Tian Mo Xing finally knew, "Uncle Remus, you telling me this..."

He smiled assuringly at her and went on, "Young lady, I have never gotten the chance to tell this to anyone...But I know my grandson, Zhan De Shi, loves you...Just treat this as something between you and I...Accept this necklace, for I know, his grandmother would love to hand it down to a girl with a pleasant nature like you...When the day comes and you see it appropriate to let Zhan De Shi know what I had just told you...Decide then, what you will do with this precious item..."

Tian Mo Xing thought over earnestly about Uncle Remus's words. In the end, she nodded and humbly accepted the gift.

After bidding good night to him, she exited his room. Walking down and across the hallway again, she finally figured out her miscalculations. "Ah, it's actually the fourth door to my right, instead of left!" She mumbled disappointingly to herself.

Hurrying to the right door, she was about to start knocking when coincidentally, it too opened.

Coming out from the inside, 007 saw her unexpected expression, "What's wrong??"

Tian Mo Xing spaced out for a moment before she smiled uneasily, "Well, I was just...about to...you know,...to..."

He did not wait for her to finish and quickly grabbed her hand to pull her in when they could hear Teacher Cherry, 747 and 187's loud talking approaching closer from the other end of the hall.

When they were alone by themselves inside, silence hovered as Tian Mo Xing fidgeted to come up with something to say rather than the both of them standing by each other's side behind the door awkwardly.

Lifting her gaze ahead, she then cried out, "Ah...you've got such a bigger balcony than my room's!" She ran over to enjoy the breathtaking view before them, with 007 trailing right behind.

"Do you really like this place??" he asked her.

She turned to him, "Are you kidding me? It's awesome here...I truly enjoy this one-of-a-kind vacation..."

He smiled a little in response. Yet, Tian Mo Xing waved a hand before him as she could somehow sense right away the matters in his heart. She placed her hands on his shoulders to console, "Don't worry, even if Dr James is unwilling to see you and us at this point...We'll work hard together to regain his trust and understanding...Time is in our hands...And Uncle Remus is great...it's really gonna take a whole lot of effort to hate him forever, okay??"

He looked up with a bit more faith this second at Tian Mo Xing and then took her hands tenderly. She then pointed out, "Just look at how wonderful tonight is outside...All those sparkling stars...Guess counting them all will be more feasible than looking out for airplanes...haha...I can make zillions more wishes with each one of them..."

He marvelled at the twinkling wonders above them, "They're all beautiful...but none can be as bright as you, Li Xiao Xing..." Drawing her ever closer to himself, he held her hands affectionately as their fingers entwined each other's and she leaned securely against him.

"Oh," she laughed. "My nick as 'Tian Mo Xing' is really atypical..." Looking up at him at such close proximity, the edge of their faces touched and she could feel his warmth spreading to her. She encouraged, "007, you did a great job!"

He smiled at her in a more relaxed manner this time, "That's because you have always been with me throughout..."

They huddled together more still, and continue to behold the impressively dazzling skies beyond them.

-THE END-


	2. Chapter 2: Wake of Enthusiasm

The next day when it's still barely morning, Tian Mo Xing had woken up from her brief night sleep. She yawned and mumbled to herself, "Oh, so much of dreams suring this spring season..." Yet, halfway talking, her lips curved into a slight smile. She clasped her hands and beamed, "I don't mind those heart-melting dreamy moments with 007 anyway, ha!" Giggling to herself, she snuck her way into the kitchen hall, only to stepped back in surprise.

"Ah, how come," she was taken aback.

From a far corner before the stove, 007 turned to face her, also with a certain amount of startledness.

Tian Mo Xing gasped and quicken her steps to rush over to his side, "007! It's only 5 now...Why so early?!"

He replied nonchalantly, "Morning!"

Tian Mo Xing looked down at the sink near his side and it was filled with a number of pans, mixing bowls and dishes. She smiled right away, "Oh, it must be the gift from heaven, our pair of connecting hearts, which causes us to wake up at almost the same time this early early morning..."

He thought about what she said, then elaborated, "I have been up since 3 to be exact..."

She could hardly believe it, "Huh? Then, what did you actually do all this while??"

Tian Mo Xing obviously did not prefer giving a second thought before presenting her question. He turned off the faucet, flashed her a hideous smile, and then turned her around to show what was already on the table. "Have a try," he invited.

Once she set her eyes on the tempting dish, Tian Mo Xing squealed with delight, "Strawberry parfait! Oh, 007, how lovely!!" She hurried over to sit herself before it. Gazing at the mouth-watering specially-prepared breakfast, she displayed a 3 times wider-than-usual smile and deduced, "007, don't tell me you paid an early visit to the supermarket for this?"

He walked over to her, then simply ruffled her hair affectionately before replying, "That's just in your world of imaginations..."

She pouted her lips upon hearing his remark, "Hey, do you have to be this sarcastic?"

He smiled, "Hope you'll like this...Li Xiao Xing..."

"Okay, I understand...thank you," she returned. However, she somehow got a feeling that 007 meant more than what he had actually spoken. She wondered if he was harbouring a hidden implication beneath the surface. Next second when she averted her gaze, there beside the utensils on the table was a little wrapped box. Confused, she inquired, "Is that something...for...?"

Before she could finish her question, he nodded lightly and placed it into her hands, "Specially for this adorable girl seated right infront of me..."

Tian Mo Xing was overwhelmed with wonder as 007 opened the gift for her. The moment she saw what was inside, she looked up at 007, "Really for me??"

He assured her, "Certainly..." He took out the dazzling item and slowly put it on for her.

As he helped her wear it, Tian Mo Xing felt the glittering chain around her neck.

Flashback...

Seeing Uncle Remus seated with a book in hand by his study desk, Tian Mo Xing gasped, "Sorry Uncle Remus, I didn't mean to distract you...Sorry..." She quickly turned about to leave but he stopped her.

"Tian Mo Xing...It's alright, just stay and I have something for ya," he told and got up from his chair.

She was surprised but still, slowly walked up to him.

Uncle Remus then unlocked one of his chest drawers and took out something from inside. It was actually a bright glistening necklace with a lovely red-orange coloured pendant.

Tian Mo Xing was amazed. He held it towards her and explained, "This Carnelian gemstone necklace, I think, is time to leave it to your care..."

End of Flashback...

007 was quick to notice Tian Mo Xing's hesitance, "Did I give you too much of a surprise??"

She turned to him, "007, is this...?"

He added for her, "Carnelian gemstone pendant..."

Tian Mo Xing wavered upon being told the familiar piece of jewelry, "I see...where did you get it from?"

He smiled and swept her long silky tresses to the back, "I'll let you know when the time is right..."

She responded with an irresolute smile, even though she gathered that he could be clearly aware of her mixed reactions, "Thank you, 007..."

He moved close to plant a tender kiss on her forehead, "I'm glad..."


	3. Chapter 3: Remote Visit

"Wow, so many wishing wells..." Tian Mo Xing marvelled upon arriving at this little park with 007. He had taken her here to enjoy a day out together.

He enjoyed seeing her so happy, "This place is called Paradise' Gardens...We've actually ventured into a private property...but fortunately, I had obtained permission..."

She was surprised, "Oh, 007...no wonder you're a genius..." She breathed hard, "The air is so fresh and my eyes relax a great deal seeing this bright greenery..."

"Come," 007 grabbed her hand and led them towards one of the dozens fairytale-like wishing wells.

When they did reach it, Tian Mo Xing looked down the inside of the well. She immediately gasped, "So many sparkling gemstones!"

He smiled, "Would you like to pick any that you like??"

She turned to him with hesitance and then reached her hand down cautiously to feel the smoothness of a few treasured gems. She was momentarily overwhelmed before drawing back. Shaking her head, she told him, "It's alright,...it won't make much difference whether I'm wearing them every single day..." Looking up at him, she expressed with contentment, "But as for your gift of Carnelian pendant necklace, it's unique and irreplaceable..."

007 felt touched. He nodded and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, "Thanks for telling me, Li Xiao Xing...I'll never forget this..."

She smiled warmly. At this close proximity, his softened gaze at her quicken her heartbeat. She then thought of something important, "Yes, 007,...I have never had the chance to ask you...What do you think of Uncle Remus??"

He spent a moment to ponder, then remarked, "He's helped us alot...but beyond so,...he's only very much into matters of the school..."

Tian Mo Xing wondered further, "Then, what about as a Grandfather??"

007 turned sober, "Do you think he has assumed such role in our current state of relationship with each other already?"

She considered his question with much doubt. Still, memory of few nights ago when he took the initiative to converse with her remained close to her heart, "Perhaps, things still need to take some time..."

He agreed somewhat, "Regardless, I hope this truth will not spread too fast to the whole of Sheng Ying back home...At least not when Grandfather and I are still figuring when to make the first move to talk openly about our long-lost relationship..."

Tian Mo Xing's face abruptly lit up, "There, you're calling him 'Grandfather' now!"

He flashed another stunning smile at her again, "Don't worry too much, Li Xiao Xing...We'll let nature takes its course...I can spot dark circles under your huge giant eyes even under bright sunlight!"

Tian Mo Xing quickly touched her lower eyelids, "Really? Oh no, you're overly honest today!"

007 laughed briefly at her concern, but later looked at her with consoling assurance, "Yet, you're always as beautiful..."

"Huh? Is this the first time that I heard you saying so??" Tian Mo Xing blurly returned.

007 merely shrugged and pulled her along towards another wishing well. Tian Mo Xing hid a smile since she could sense that 007 appeared quite uneasy to affirm his previous words to her. Together, they then dropped coins into the well and uttered silently their hearts' requests before it.

PS: Thanks Linnea212, for your comment...This chapter is simpler and short, as I'm kinda having author's block...


	4. Chapter 4: Stepping Further

"Oh my goodness," Tian Mo Xing lamented once she pulled open the top drawer of her dressing table. Holding up from it two exactly similar Carnelian necklaces, her confused gaze switched from one to the other. Setting them down again, she scratched her head, "Now which is which?? They look the same!!" She gave serious thought and finally came up with only one resolution. Grabbing the items given to her by Uncle Remus and 007 respectively, she stuffed them into her bag and dashed out of the room.

Coming down a long flight of stairs, she was just in time to spot one of the servants, Aunty May, leaving by the main door opposite the huge living hall. She quicken her pace and shouted out loud, "Wait up!"

The middle-aged lady paused to see her running at record-breaking speed to reach her. Tian Mo Xing gasped for breath, "Aunty May...do you mind...??"

"Calm down, Miss Xiao Xing...I'm willing to listen even though you will speak slowly..." she urged the impatient girl.

"Okay," Tian Mo Xing controlled herself. "I think that I need a city map..."

Aunty May nodded to assure, "Sure..." She reached into her bulging bag and took it out for her.

Tian Mo Xing was relieved that she did have it, "Thank you!! I'll set off now!!" She bade her good bye and headed out towards the gate without a second look.

"Miss Xiao Xing! Where're you going?" Aunty May called after her but Tian Mo Xing appeared to not hear.

Leaving the mansion and its immediate neighbourhood, Tian Mo Xing followed the directions on the map to venture into the busier streets nearer the city centre.

Marching down crowded sidewalks, Tian Mo Xing seized at every opportunity to enter likely jewellery shops so as to ask their owners for help on telling the differences between the two unique Carnelian necklaces she brought with her.

Unfortunately, she received not much of help. Most people dismissed her queries by judging that the gemstones in question were not popular in this part of the world.

By the time it was late afternoon, she foresaw that her quest would not be successful after so many tries. Flopping down onto a bench, her face fell. She also experienced much difficulties conversing in English since the language was not her mother tongue. What more with facing so many Caucasians in a foreign city? Sighing, she flung her backpack over her shoulder and got up. Next moment, she was facing a popular fast-food restaurant situated across the street. Tian Mo Xing decided that it shall be her last stop of the day.

Over in the mansion, 007 and the rest of the gang were gathered worriedly in the living hall. Even though he kept silent, Teacher Cherry could tell that 007 was overly concerned about Tian Mo Xing's safety. It appeared that all the servants also did not see the chatty girl for the whole day since morning.

"007," Teacher Cherry persuaded. "Perhaps she was just bored and wanted to go out for some fresh air...Don't you worry, she'll definitely be back..."

"That's right, genius," 187 butted in. "Think rationally..."

"Hey," 747 nudged him instead. "I see that you're the one who should consider more rationally...We all have absolutely no idea of her whereabouts...and Tian Mo Xing is not at all familiar with this place...This is US, not Taiwan..."

007 looked at his wrist-watch and then at the towering antique grandfather clock. Time was getting late, which caused him to feel increasingly anxious.

187 was tired of 747 lashing out at him, "So what if she's not familiar?...If she's rational enough, she should know how to take good care of her own safety...We're university students already!"

747 only glared at him in return, "Are you trying to say that you understand her well? Do you know the reason of her leaving this mansion today??"

Teacher Cherry could not bear any longer and quickly stood up in between them two, "Alright now, 747 and 187...No use quarelling over spilled milk...Now, we should brainstorm in how to look for Tian Mo Xing, okay?!"

Right after she finished reprimanding them both, they were alerted by the sound of the opening main door. Uncle Remus had finally arrived home with his assistants after being out for the whole day attending a community function. He saw them all in the living hall, "Oh, did you all enjoy your day??"

007 hurried over to him, with the others following behind. He asked Uncle Remus, "Tian Mo Xing's not home, do you know where's she gone to??"

The old man pondered, then smilingly answered, "Ah, before she returned home for the weekend, May told me that Tian Mo Xing had left for the city this early morning...It's okay..."

Upon hearing his carefree tone, 007 was all the more puzzled and then apparently furious. He simply walked up closer to his grandfather, "Do you seriously mean 'it's okay'?? Why is it that not a single person in this building knows about it the whole while when we're asking them repeatedly?"

The strong gaze 007 gave Uncle Remus only caught the latter by surprise. He responded hesitantly, "Zhan Shi De, I didn't mean to not inform everyone at first..."

007 confronted him all the more, "Are you sure that you didn't mean to? Tian Mo Xing doesn't know this place well...She's not a local here...How can you let her go by herself?!"

Uncle Remus quickly explained, "Why, sorry...but she had already left even before I saw May...By the time I was told, there was an urgent message from the community centre..."

007 refused to buy his words, "I don't think you have the slightest intention to help...Tian Mo Xing is not like any other girl from this part of the world...What if she meets any harm?? She doesn't even have a cellphone...and it's my fault that I did not lend her mine...The time now is already half-past-six!!"

What was said made Uncle Remus considered soberly, "Zhan Shi De, I know...we'll start searching around then..."

Teacher Cherry spoke up thoughtfully as well, "007, don't worry, Uncle Remus sure got a way to solve this..."

007 was not fully convinced, "He should have done this much earlier...Things would not have gotten this serious..."

Uncle Remus noticed the disappointment that his very own grandson harboured all this while. He should have offered more care at the earliest opportunity. He was regretful, "Zhan Shi De, I apologise for my mistake..."

007 looked up at him but then stepped aside, "Apologies don't always work at last minute..."

The rest were aware that 007 was downright unyielding this instant. 747 offered, "007, do you have to be this harsh??"

187 followed, "That's right...Moreover, Uncle Remus is your..."

007 cut him back straight, "Don't mention that in my ears..."

At this moment, from the outside, Tian Mo Xing spotted the main door was left ajar and she had also overheard heated conversations coming from it. She quickly rushed inside and saw everyone with heavy expressions.

007 saw her and paced fast to her side, "Where have you been, Tian Mo Xing?? Are you okay??"

Teacher Cherry and the rest's faces immediately lit up. Tian Mo Xing quickly explained to all, "I'm all fine...Sorry to cause you guys worried..." Turning to 007, she further said, "It's all my fault...Don't blame Uncle Remus...I shouldn't have gone out without leaving a word."

007 now felt more assured. Tian Mo Xing then dug into her bag to take out the necklaces. Showing to everyone, she clarified, "I needed help telling apart these two...so went to look for gemstone experts...It's really my bad."

They all sighed with relief upon hearing Tian Mo Xing's confessions. 007 and Uncle Remus only exchanged uneasy glances at each other.

PS: Linnea212, you're welcome...Were you talking about - this fanfiction site? It does have tonnes of Guilun stories...Enjoy reading then!


	5. Chapter 5: Earnest Confessions

Later that night, 007 remained in his room while the rest were having dinner. Tian Mo Xing then volunteered to help the servant bring the food on tray upstairs to him. Stopping before the door, she knocked lightly, "007, it's me...Can I come in??"

There was silence for a while. Tian Mo Xing wondered what to do next so she waited briefly. It made her think that he might be angry with her as well. Deciding to try to knock again for the last time, she saw the doorknob suddenly turned. 007 opened it and saw her still standing at the doorway.

Relief swept over her. She smiled sheepishly in a feigned cheerful tone, "Hi,...here...these are for you..." Lifting the tray up to his chin level, Tian Mo Xing hoped he could be appeased.

007 only glanced for a second or two on the food, before stating, "Come in..." He then turned to walk into the room.

Tian Mo Xing grimaced and sniffed, "Not bad...smells delicious to me...but he seems to not bother..." She sighed disappointingly before following inside.

Sitting themselves on the comfortable couch, Tian Mo Xing sensed right away that 007's mood still hasn't gotten any better. She immediately set the silver tray onto the coffee table, then opened the cover over one of the sidedishes.

007, who had been immuned all this while to the sumptuous meal, became aware of the familiar aroma. His attention, which had been aimlessly wandering, now returned to what Tian Mo Xing was planning to do.

She grinned widely, "Tadah...Gotcha moody little 007! See what've I secretly brought ya!" Fishing out the content of an eye-catching brown paper bag which had been placed on the covered dish, Tian Mo Xing then playfully shoved the tasty item towards 007's suprised face.

The serious-looking 007 only stared quietly at the Quarter Pounder with Cheese momentarily now that it was barely more than half-an-inch away from his pair of curiously-focused eyes. Tian Mo Xing only laughed aloud with pleasure seeing his expression was all pure unexpectation. It took her a while before she willingly drew back and explained, "I know you like McDonald's and my heart tells me that this one is your favourite!"

007 could at least compose himself a bit, "Thanks..."

She smiled happily at his response, "So you're gonna have this lovely burger for dinner??"

He faced her indecisively, "I might consider that for supper..."

Tian Mo Xing was struck with disappointment and whined, "How could you? I bought that after nearly a whole day of searching around town..."

007 only sighed and shut his eyes to rest against the support of the firm cushion. Tian Mo Xing now realised he must have had a hard time at home while she was gone. Placing back the food onto the tray, she started to ponder. The heated argument an hour ago was also the first time that she has witnessed 007 so different from his normal extremely cool self. And to think that she was the main cause of his frustrations made her felt so terrible. Now, staring at him beside her on the couch, she was unsure now whether a word of apology would help at all. "Tell me...what can I do to make you feel better, 007..." she whispered in her heart. Observing him, she got closer, finding herself unknowingly reaching out to presumably sweep aside his thick fringes.

The moment her finger touched his hair, 007 gradually stirred and sat up. The act caused Tian Mo Xing's lips to accidentally touched his cheek. 007 opened his eyes as she looked away with a blushing face. Noticing her uneasiness, 007 shifted towards her and took Tian Mo Xing's hand, "Is it that embarrassing??"

She tried to suppress her emotions and denied, "What's your meaning? I was just...somewhat..."

Before she could come up with a suitable word, 007 added instead as he touched her face gently, "Sorry, I should have lent you my cellphone last night..."

Tian Mo Xing faced him with disbelief, "How can you be apologising?! 007, the blame should be all on me...I'm the one who left this mansion without leaving a single word...I was simply too impulsive in getting things done at the earliest next minute...I made you all so worried...all because I never think twice before doing anything important! I made mistakes...I'm dense and I'm also an airhead..."

Tian Mo Xing finally stopped criticising herself when 007 subsequently pressed his lips against hers to silence the intense talk. Her eyes only widened in the midst of the passionate kiss 007 gave her. At such a time, she did realise that she had spoken too much.

When he pulled apart, 007 only replied with a fervent gaze into her eyes, "Can't you see all those things you've mentioned only caused my irrational worries to deepen into ever more unexplainable love? Li Xiao Xing, in my eyes...you're always that bubbly girl around whom my daily concerns revolve..."

Listening to his words, Tian Mo Xing nearly choked herself with tears and hugged him tight, "007, sorry..."

He kissed her temple, "How can a girl always apologise to her boyfriend??"

She sniffled, "But I must tell you one thing...Uncle Remus actually sent Dr James away for adoption just because your grandmother insisted to...He should not be blamed solely for what happened all these years..."

He nodded, "I understand, Tian Mo Xing...Thank you..."

PS: Linnea212, thanks for always leaving remarks for this fanfic...appreciate your interest...


	6. Chapter 6: Engaging Talk

"Really?? Uncle Remus, but I did reveal to Zhan Shi De about yours and his grandmother's decision to send away Dr James for adoption...Trust me, I'm not making a joke...I really did, though this should have been done earlier..." Tian Mo Xing explained uneasily as both of them once again conversed in his study room.

He admired her pure intention and chuckled naturally while taking down his thick-framed glasses, "Li Xiao Xing, throughout all this while when I have been following closely behind you guys of the MIT team, I have never doubted your honesty...Not only this trait of yours, but also how much important of a place you hold in my grandson's heart...After all that happened the night before, when I first experienced the privilege of having Zhan Shi De to make the first move in speaking out his mind to me...I realised that I am the loser but yet, I succeeded at the same time in causing him to open up to me..."

Tian Mo Xing was a little blur, "Uncle Remus, did you say that you're the loser??"

He nodded, "I have helped resolved many hidden issues at Sheng Ying, but I have never taken a step further to express my stand in matters of deep kinship...I don't have much of an impact in Zhan Shi De's life, as well as that of his father..."

Tian Mo Xing tried to encourage him, "It may not be what you actually presume to be,...Otherwise, he would not have agreed to come here all the way from Taiwan..."

Uncle Remus understood her kind thoughts and continued, "Through it all, I have you to thank for, Li Xiao Xing...I can't deny that you have assisted greatly in the progress of our relationship...So, please keep this for you deserve it..."

Tian Mo Xing looked at the two similar necklaces placed side by side in a box on the table. She regarded Uncle Remus' offer to be too much for her, "But, I really can't bring myself to accept it..."

He smiled with ultimate assurance at her, "Young girl, what I cherish about Zhan Shi De's grandmother doesn't lie in that piece of precious thing anymore...Feelings do not always have to bear an attachment to material significance...As long as I can picture her in my heart one day, the connection between us that transcends physical limitations, will always stay within the grasp of my hands...We both have already found the meaning in our destinies...Only that you,...with the help of this piece of gemstone I'm giving you, may one day, lead you to find the true essence and rhythm of Love shared with my grandson..."

"The true essence and rhythm of Love??" Tian Mo Xing repeated.

He affirmed, "Yes, I have discovered the mystical properties of this Carnelian...yet, it takes time...don't let go of this chance and see how it will guide you both along the path of your intimate relationship, okay??"

She spent some time of thoughts over what Uncle Remus said and finally agreed.

Not long after Tian Mo Xing left, a knock on the door was heard again.

"Come in," Uncle Remus was somewhat curious.

The person that appeared was actually 007.

"Oh, it's you..." the old man was extremely surprised.

007 sat down opposite him across his wide study table, "I just want to let you know my decision..."

Uncle Remus noted his determined tone, "Go ahead, I would love to hear it personally from you..."

007 went on, "I decided to remain in Sheng Ying..."

Uncle Remus had already sensed this answer right from the start, "So you're going against your father, Dr James' wish...No problem, I can arrange for your financial assistance since he's not going to support you from the moment you return to Taiwan...As for other..."

007 cut him back mid-sentence, "I will try to manage on my own financially..."

This attempt of his puzzled Uncle Remus, "Do you really mean for sure? Sheng Ying's tuition fees are the highest amongst all schools in the country...coupled with daily expenses, I hope that I have not misheard you..."

007 nodded to confirm his stance, "I do mean it...I have sent in my application for Charisse de Merit Scholarship so my forecast tells me there should not be a problem..."

Uncle Remus considered his grandson's words seriously before saying at last, "I don't see that I have any other choice but to respect your firm decision...Still, I'm not stepping back should you need help from me anytime..."

"Fair enough," 007 returned resolutely.

The next day, the gang started packing their belongings to prepare for their trip to Houston. The reason being that Tian Mo Xing's brother, Lu Ke Ying, will be holding his own grand-scale art exhibition there. Everyone was extremely excited, in particular Tian Mo Xing, who could finally meet up with her beloved family after so long time. It is indeed more than just any other spring break for this special year.

PS: Linnea212, thanks for your nice review!


	7. Chapter 7: Passing Gifts

With one last look to make sure that her son, Ke Ying, was already sleep, Teacher Angel shut off the lights and closed the door quietly. She then gestured to Tian Mo Xing, who was with her, for them to head down the hallway into the dining area.

The rest of the gang, along with Principal Tao, were already gathered together around the table after dinner to celebrate a particularly special day. When Teacher Angel and Tian Mo Xing finally joined them, Principal Tao quickly handed to them both slices of their favourite strawberry-flavoured cake. He then asked Teacher Angel, "Ke Ying had fallen asleep so fast already?"

She nodded in response, "After such a busy day of an exhibition, it's obvious he's extremely tired..."

Tian Mo Xing was in high spirits, "So happy...the whole event was awesomely successful! And, I never knew that mother's favourite is also strawberry cake!"

Teacher Angel smiled in return, "Right, right...I have always liked strawberries but never did tell anyone before..." Then, she suddenly noticed, "Oh, Zhan Shi De, why did you take a small slice? Here..." She stood up and offered him another bigger slice onto his dish.

He nodded and expressed thanks. From beside him, Teacher Cherry joked, "Are you sure, 007? You've been hanging out with my sister for such a long time, haven't you develop a liking for strawberries?" The rest of them laughed aloud.

187 also chipped in, "Or, our genius has some kind of aversion by now, to those little reddish thingies?" More laughter followed as 007 turned uneasy.

Tian Mo Xing quickly tried to quiet them all down, "Hey come on, it's Mother's Day today...don't dampen everyone's mood, okay?"

They all then tried to hide their smiles. Seeing everyone's expressions, 747 helped her out, "Ya, that's right...We are sidetracking from our main focus here...and the spotlight should be on Teacher Angel instead, right everyone?"

Tian Mo Xing could not agree more, "Of course...at least someone spoke up..." She then grabbed a bag from behind her seat and presented to Teacher Angel, "Mommy, 'Happy Mother's Day'...hope you like this gift!"

Teacher Angel actually did not expect such, "Xiao Xing..." Before she could say any further, Teacher Cherry also wished her, "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Oh...," tears did fill Teacher Angel's eyes. Tian Mo Xing could not wait to urge her mother, "Mom, come on...open this gift and see if you really like it..."

Teacher Angel unwrapped the present and could not believe her eyes that it was a beautifully-handknitted sweater, "Oh...Xiao Xing...how could I ever....."

Tian Mo Xing smiled seeing her so happy, "Here, I just want to make a confession...I'm not that good in doing this...so sister and 007 helped me quite a lot to complete this work..."

"Really?" Teacher Angel then turned to Teacher Cherry and 007, "Thank you...words really can't express my gratitude..."

Teacher Cherry smiled, "Why should we keep on thanking one other? We're a family already..."

Teacher Angel nodded and Tian Mo Xing gently helped her mom wiped away her tears. "I'm just so overwhelmingly grateful..." Teacher Angel was overly touched. Then, she realised that she nearly forgotten something. She also has something for Tian Mo Xing and Teacher Cherry.

She handed them each a wrapped gift as well. "Mom," Tian Mo Xing was surprised. "How come it's you giving us gifts on Mother's Day?" After them both opened the gifts, all saw that they were also hand-knitted sweaters with the same intriguing similar styles and colours as that which Tian Mo Xing had given Teacher Angel.

"Teacher Angel, don't tell me you did these personally yourself for us as well? Why, thank you!" Teacher Cherry returned.

"This looks so alike!" Tian Mo Xing could not believe it herself.

Principal Tao remarked, "Could this be so called the undeniable connection between the hearts of mothers and their children?"

747 nodded, "I got the idea..."

Teacher Angel was glad, "I just learned knitting not long ago...so far, I have tried only sweaters for ladies...wait till I have mastered men's, then everyone of you will get one from me..."

"Wow, then thanks in advance, Teacher Angel!" 187 expressed. He then nudged 007 and 747. The two got the message and thanked her in response as well.

"Okay," Principal Tao stood up. "As our star of the day, I have got something too." He handed a bouquet of lovely pink carnations for Teacher Angel, "Happy Mother's Day."

Everyone then chanted, "Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Teacher Angel blushed as Principal Tao planted a tender kiss on her cheek. Tian Mo Xing and Teacher Cherry then also took turns to kiss her. The night was indeed special for everyone in the house as the heartwarming celebration went on.


	8. Chapter 8: Grateful Evening

Tian Mo Xing crouched down and let the waters from the sea before her swept over her feet. She was by the shore not far from the house where the gang were staying with her parents and brother. It's late night but everyone was not asleep yet. She had sneaked out to ponder further about the mysterious gemstone necklace held in her hands now. Studying it, she was led to believe that the pendant had turned into a deeper rose-red colour. Or was it, the dark all around her playing tricks? As she dangled it closer to her own pair of huge eyes, she recalled Uncle Remus' words to her...

Flashback...

Tian Mo Xing looked at the two similar necklaces placed side by side in a box on the table. She regarded Uncle Remus' offer to be too much for her, "But, I really can't bring myself to accept it..."

He smiled with ultimate assurance at her, "Young girl, what I cherish about Zhan Shi De's grandmother doesn't lie in that piece of precious thing anymore...Feelings do not always have to bear an attachment to material significance...As long as I can picture her in my heart one day, the connection between us that transcends physical limitations, will always stay within the grasp of my hands...We both have already found the meaning in our destinies...Only that you,...with the help of this piece of gemstone I'm giving you, may one day, lead you to find the true essence and rhythm of Love shared with my grandson..."

"The true essence and rhythm of Love?" Tian Mo Xing repeated.

He affirmed, "Yes, I have discovered the mystical properties of this Carnelian...yet, it takes time...don't let go of this chance and see how it will guide you both along the path of your intimate relationship, okay?"

She spent some time of thoughts over what Uncle Remus said and finally agreed.

End of Flashback...

"Well, well...do I actually have faith in what he told me?" Tian Mo Xing questioned herself. In a blink of an eye, strong waves hit the shoreline. Tian Mo Xing sneezed and carelessly dropped the necklace. Something she heard alerted her senses. She quickly picked up the chain from the waters. The beach area had gotten colder by the minute. Tian Mo Xing thus hastily got up after deciding to head back to the house.

"Tian Mo Xing!" From a distance, 007 was calling out loud as he had been searching around for her since shortly after dinner. He caught sight of her pacing towards him.

"Alright, here!" she cried in response while quickening her steps. Yet, kicking a rather slippery stone and she suddenly lost her balance.

"Ahh!" Tian Mo Xing did slip. However, one quick rush on 007's part saved her as she fell straight into his arms instead.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Smiling embarrassingly, she assured, "I'm fine...That was really close..." Once his support helped her regained her footing, Tian Mo Xing was reminded of the necklace, which fell off her grasp for another time. She wasted no time to look for it again and 007 also assisted.

Together, they spotted its sparkling brightness in the waters again. "Finally!" Tian Mo Xing was relieved.

007 then took off his jacket and drapped it over her, "It's getting cold...why don't we go inside?"

Tian Mo Xing felt the Carnelian stone again, "No wait, I heard something seconds ago..." Turning to 007, she requested of him, "Why don't you try dropping this into the waters and see if we hear anything?"

He thought for a while and did as was told.

A higher note expressed itself. Tian Mo Xing snapped, "Yes! I heard it again! Did you? When the stone just touched the waters...Starting a while back, it's making musical sounds!"

007 was aware and agreed with what she had noticed, "This one must be..."

Tian Mo Xing beamed with gladness, "Right, at long last, I made out that this necklace was given to me by you...The other one by Uncle Remus is in my pocket...Oh, so this is what he called as the 'true essence and rhythm of love'!"

007 held onto to the necklace, "Is it specially between the two of us?"

Tian Mo Xing nodded eagerly. He smiled, "Grandfather sure has his ways..."

"Hey, you both!" It was 747 calling from the patio of the house not far away, "Master Intelligence Team show is about to air anytime now, come back if you're still interested!"

007 and Tian Mo Xing stood up and hurried towards the house, "We're coming!"

Now all gathered before the plasma television in the sitting room, the school detective cartoon show started with its catchy opening theme. Tian Mo Xing was extremely excited, "Oh, I love this song by Fahrenheit!"

Teacher Cherry, who was seated behind her, added, "But this is not upbeat enough, I prefer the more cheerful ending theme by my idol, Fan Fan instead..."

187 nodded, "Yeah...maybe we should suggest them to switch around the songs..."

747 wondered, "Is that a good idea? But, I kinda noticed the band member who sung the beginning sounded like this guy amongst us..." He then pointed to imply 007.

"Hurray!" Tian Mo Xing exclaimed proudly. "Our 007 has the voice of a superstar!"

Soon, Teacher Angel and Principal Tao joined them bringing along fruits, snacks and drinks from the kitchen. Tian Mo Xing passed some peeled oranges for her brother, Ke Ying, "Here Ge, these are really healthy for ya..."

Taking them with hesitance from her hand, Ke Ying helped himself slowly. Tian Mo Xing made sure that he's fine with them before taking some more for 007. "Thanks," he returned and got her a glass of strawberry drink as well.

"Ah...how sweet..." Teacher Cherry uttered with admiration while watching them both.

Hearing such, 187 cleared his throat, "Here, Teacher Cherry, nice cool cherry drink for you too..."

A big smile crept unto her face, "Why, thank you!"

"Thanks..." The whole room suddenly quieten down.

"Wait a minute!" Tian Mo Xing spun around and turned to Ke Ying, "Brother...did you just say something to me?"

He looked at her with a softened expression, then lightly nodded his head, "Thanks..."

Tian Mo Xing almost could not believe so and squealed aloud, "Mom, Dad...Brother just talked for the first time after so long!"

Teacher Angel and Principal Tao were overjoyed, "Oh, Ke Ying...at last we all heard you!" They both quickly hugged their beloved son. Tian Mo Xing, Teacher Cherry and the rest also did the same as everyone cheered happily for the family. After such a long time of keeping to himself, Lu Ke Ying finally spoke up to display his sure progress on the road to complete recovery. All have joyful smiles spread across their contented faces on this breezy night in spring. And perhaps, their delight of sticking together with one another will go on as they make their way into the definite future...

-THE END-

"Thank you for reading!"


End file.
